Quatre et les maganacs
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Une petite song fic qui me trottait dans la tête...
1. Quatre et les Maganacs

Auteur : Toujours moi (malheureusement pour vous ^^)… Tenchi Liloo Manson                                                                    

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Song fic (ma première !!!!), Death fic (euh, là c'est pas ma première…)

Disclaimer : Toujours pas de changements, donc toujours pas à moi, même la chanson dont je me suis servie à la base

Pour les doléances et autres : tenchi_liloo_manson@hotmail.com

Notes : Aloooooooors… c'est en écoutant la magnifique chanson écrite par Etienne Roda-Gil et composée/chantée par Julien Clerc, qui s'appelle Yann et les dauphins (1968), que cette idée m'est venue. Ca collait parfaitement et je me suis même surprise à la chanter en modifiant quelques petits trucs. Et finalement j'ai tout remodelé pour que ça marche. Evidemment il n'y a plus de rimes, et les paroles ne collent plus avec la musique et… heu, je vais peut-être arrêter de faire mon autocritique et vous laissez en juger par vous-même. J'ai également mis les paroles originales, au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un… 

                                                                                  **_Quatre et les Maganacs_**

Savez-vous ce que racontent

Les habitants des colonies de l'Espace

Une histoire de héros et de liberté

Mais aussi de bravoure et de batailles tragiques. 

De L4 fut entamée une Croisade

Il y a bien longtemps

Quatre avait un Gundam

Mais n'avait pas seize ans.

N'est pas pilote qui veut

Dans l'espace et sur Terre

N'est pas vaillant qui veut

Dans le combat pour la Paix.

Quatre composa son cortège

De rebelles passionnés

De combattants farouches

A l'innocence et la bonté incomparables

Les Maganacs lui jurèrent allégeance

Plus fiers et forts que quiconque

Alors Quatre et son cortège

A Oz déclarèrent la guerre

N'est pas pilote qui veut

Dans l'espace et sur Terre

N'est pas vaillant qui veut

Dans le combat pour la paix.

Trente neuf hommes hors du commun

Promirent à leur capitaine

De le suivre partout sans peine

Que ce soit dans l'eau ou le feu

Les Léos de L'alliance Terrestre

Attaquèrent Quatre un soir

Qui, refusant la fuite

Opposa une héroïque résistance

Avec sa "Famille", son cortège

Il fut emporté dans un choc

Et partit pour un autre voyage

Aux commandes de Sandrock

C'est l'histoire que racontent

Les colons libres à leurs enfants

Quatre avait un Gundam

Mais n'avait pas seize ans

Mais n'est pas pilote qui veut

Dans l'espace et sur Terre

N'est pas vaillant qui veut

Dans le combat pour la paix.

                                                                                                          **_FIN_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai pris de nouvelles résolutions pour 2004 (ouais… en avance c'est vrai… et alors ? Pour une fois que je suis en avance quelque part !!!! ^^) : j'ai décidé de ne plus réclamer de reviews. Ca va être difficile, alors je compte sur vous pour m'aider et faire en sorte que je ne réclame plus de reviews. Pitié !!!!!!! Je suis complètement dépendante aux reviews !!!!!!! C'est ce qui m'inspire, me motive, m'aide à écrire !!!!!!!! J'en ai besoin !!!!!!!! A moins que personne ne souhaite que je continue à écrire justement. Là c'est un autre problème, évidemment…


	2. Yann et les dauphins

Voici les paroles originales.

_Paroles_ : Etienne Roda-Gil

_Musique_ : Julien Clerc

_Editions_ : Crécelles et Sidonie

_Titre album_ : Julien Clerc

_Année_ : 1968

                                                                       **_YANN ET LES DAUPHINS_**

Savez vous ce que racontent

Les dauphins des grandes mers

Une histoire de ce monde

Mais d'un autre univers

Tout près d'un port des Flandres

Il y a bien longtemps

Yann avait un navire

Mais n'avait pas seize ans

N'est pas pirate qui veut

Sur la grande mer du Nord

N'est pas heureux qui veut

Dans la grande course au Trésor

Yann fit son équipage

De fuyards encerclés

De forbans les plus louches

Et de filles damnées

Quand ils furent au large

Toutes voiles dehors

Yann et son équipage

Proclamèrent l'Age d'Or

N'est pas pirate qui veut

Sur la grande mer du Nord

N'est pas heureux qui veut

Dans la grande course au Trésor

Sur le pont du navire

Toujours il y avait bal

On buvait sans être ivre

On aimait sans carnaval

Vingt vaisseaux de dix empires

Coulèrent Yann un soir

On entendait claquer des rires

Parmi les voiles noires

Avec son équipage

Il partit lentement

Vers d'autres rivages

Chevauchant les grands dauphins blancs

C'est l'histoire que racontent

Les dauphins à leurs enfants

Yann avait un navire

Mais n'avait pas seize ans

Mais n'est pas pirate qui veut

Sur la grande mer du Nord

N'est pas heureux qui veut

Dans la grande course au Trésor

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'adooooooore cette chanson. Elle est littéralement magnifique. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, il faut absolument l'écouter. En même temps je ne suis peut-être pas très objective, parce que j'aime beaucoup Julien Clerc. Il a des textes superbes, des mélodies merveilleuses, et aucune de ses centaines de chansons ne se ressemblent. Bon je vais arrêter de faire son éloge et aller me coucher parce qu'il est quand même … (regarde le réveil)… 2h45 du matin. Nous sommes donc samedi 27 décembre 2003, et j'ai les pieds tellement gelés qu'ils vont bientôt tombés… ^^

Bizoo

Tenchi


End file.
